


Kiss Already

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have some shippers in unusual places.Oneshot/drabble





	Kiss Already

“Urgh, you’re such an insufferable prat,” Draco Malfoy snapped. Harry Potter’s eyes flashed angrily. The two of them were never not ready for a fight.

“Oh yeah?” he retorted. “Well at least I’m not a prissy git!”

“…just kiss already,” Professor McGonagall muttered as she walked by them in the hallway.

Harry paused, blinking slowly. Had he heard what he thought he heard? “Um what, Professor?”

“What?”

Totally innocent. Uh huh.


End file.
